


Stars Without

by smokingbomber



Series: Can't Make a Sound [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: Quelle heure est-il? C'est minuit, toujours.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Midnight

"I can hear the stars better here."

Mamoru looked up, then remembered it wouldn't do anything, then decided he didn't care. He sat twisting the air between his fingers like he held a blade of grass. "But we aren't anywhere. How can you hear them? I know you don't have to see th--"

Abruptly he shut up. He wanted to ask. He didn't want the answer.

"They're all around us. Where-ever we are, they're here too. Even if it's nowhere. They even know what time it is," said Nephrite with a laugh, and it sounded peculiar. Unhappy. "It's always midnight."


End file.
